Mirifique destin
by ChizuruHime
Summary: Cela fait une semaine qu'un meurtrier terrifie les habitants d'Edo. Voyons comment ses crimes feront épanouir la fleur de l'amour.


Une autre victime a encore été découverte ce matin. C'est la quatrième en une seule semaine. Les habitants d'Edo sont extrêmement terrifiés, surtout les femmes puisque toutes les victimes font parti de ces dernières. Tout le monde était au courant de l'existence de ce psychopathe, y compris le Shinsengumi.

Un silence insupportable régnait pendant l'heure du petit déjeuner, seul la pluie incessante produisait un son mélodieux en s'abattant sur la porte de la pièce, diminuant légèrement la tension qui enrobait l'atmosphère.

« La situation ne fait qu'empirer » déclara Shinpachi, tirant plus d'un de ses profondes pensées.

« Il est évident qu'un traqueur de femmes rôde autour des rues d'Edo, et choisit minutieusement ses victimes » Approuva Harada après avoir bu une gorgée de son verre de saké.

Chizuru assise dans un coin, près de Hijikata, ne savait plus quoi penser. Elle était consciente de la gravité de la situation et son anxiété apparaissait sur son visage ce qui n'échappa pas au démon du Shinsengumi. Elle sentait les captivants yeux du Vice-capitaine la contempler si profondément qu'elle ne put s'empêcher de rougir légèrement d'embarras.

« Vu les événements actuelles, nous devons augmenter notre vigilance durant les patrouilles, et de surveiller toute personne louche ou suspecte » Dit Hijikata en se levant. Il fit une pause puis se retourna vers Chizuru :

« Jusqu'à ce que cette affaire soit complètement réglée, tu n'es plus autorisée à accompagner les membres en patrouille, non, tu n'es plus autorisé à sortir du quartier général ».

« Mais-» Affirma Chizuru mais fut rapidement interrompu par Hijikata : « C'est un ordre » .Celui-ci sortit sans attendre de la pièce.

« Chizuru, tu ne voudrais quand même pas finir comme ces femmes, n'est-ce pas ? » Déclara Okita d'un ton moqueur tout en quittant la pièce à son tour, et c'est ce que fit tout les membres jusqu'à ce qu'il ne restait plus que Chizuru dans la pièce.

Elle pensa à l'ordre de Hijikata. Malgré qu'elle soit consciente du danger qu'elle coure, elle voulait toujours continuer à rechercher son père. Elle finit par soupirer, et quitta la pièce.

La pluie avait cessé laissant place à quelques nuages qui cachaient le soleil. En se dirigeant vers sa chambre, elle aperçut Hijikata marcher devant elle, et en tenant son courage à deux mains, elle l'appela :

« Hijikata-san ! » Entendant son nom, il se retourna vers elle.

« Chizuru, qu'est-ce qui se passe ? » lui demanda-t-il.

Elle s'approcha de lui et lui dit : « Hijikata-san, j-je suis désolée mais je vais devoir désobéir à ton ordre, je veux à tout prix retrouver mon père, et du temps perdu ne me fera que perdre sa trace, alors je t'en prie, laisse-moi continuer ma recherche ! »

Hijikata la regarda pendant un moment puis se retourna et lui répond : « Je ne reculerai pas devant ma décision».

Et continua à marcher.

Mais Chizuru continua à le suivre : « Je t'en prie, Hijikata-san ! »

Soudain ce dernier se retourna subitement, pris les deux poignets de Chizuru et la plaqua contre un mur. Ces yeux améthyste la regardaient si profondément, elle ne pouvait voir à travers elle ce qu'il ressentait, le mystère personnifié y régnait.

Envoûté par son regard, elle ne s'apercevait pas qu'il était si proche, c'est alors que le Vice-capitaine se rapprocha de son oreille, et d'une voix grave lui dit :

« Je pense avoir été parfaitement clair, si tu t'avises à désobéir mon ordre, tu le regretteras ardemment » et en se rapprochant encore plus ce qui donna des frissons à Chizuru, il continua :

« Tu comprendras alors pourquoi on me surnomme le démon du Shinsengumi …», puis adressa à Chizuru un court regard et continua son chemin, laissant la jeune fille figée sur place, extrêmement rouge d'embarras et son cœur battant à la chamade.

De son côté, Hijikata arriva près de la porte de sa chambre, et se remémorant ce qui s'est passé, ne put s'empêcher de sourire malicieusement.

A ce moment, Sanaan apparut et affirma : « Hijikata-san, j'ai pensé à un plan concernant la situation actuelle si vous voulez bien l'entendre.. ».

A suivre…

**Voici le premier chapitre, qu'en pensez-vous ?**


End file.
